Its A High School Life
by Im Cheeky Me
Summary: High school life for the WWE superstars Chapter 9 is now here. not a misprint. This fic has been updated
1. Chapter 1

It A High School Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Classroom 202)  
  
"Hey wake up" A voice yelled  
  
"Ugh what" Was all John Cena responded  
  
"Do you want to learn? or would you rather spend the rest of the day with the princepal" The teacher who was named Eric Bishoff or Mr Bishoff as he prefered to be called shouted at John  
  
"No i'll stay here thanks" John replied rather sleepily  
  
"Fine then" Mr Bishoff said and then went back to his speach on the cylcle of plant life  
  
John just rested his head back on the desk and trying to stay awake and suddenly reciving a sharp pain from his side, John turn to see who it was, it was Rob  
  
"Dude, what you get up to last night?" Rob asked  
  
"Long story man" John replied, Rob accecpted it and focused his attention back to Mr Bishoff who was now writting on the whitebored  
  
(Classroom 203)  
  
"Hey" Paul London whispered to his friend Billy Kidman, but got no response  
  
"Hey" Paul again called a little louder this time but again failed to get Billy's attention  
  
"Hey Billy" Paul again called following this call up with a sharp poke right into Billy's side  
  
"Ow.. What was that for" Billy asked angrly  
  
"Hey, ive been trying to get your attention for the last two minutes now" Paul said defending himself  
  
"So what do you want then" A frustrated Billy answered  
  
"Man whats your problem?" Paul asked  
  
"Nothing" Billy answered less then convincenly  
  
"Oh i get it" Paul said with a smirk on his face  
  
"What" Billy asked  
  
"Your stareing at Torrie again aint ya" Paul responded with a huge grin on his face  
  
"No i was'nt" Billy defended  
  
"Hey i don't blame ya man she's hot" Paul responded trying not to laugh at the same time  
  
"But i was'nt" Billy responded again defending himself  
  
"Sure man Sure"  
  
(Classroom 200)  
  
"Man this sucks" Dave Batista complained to his friend Randy Orten who were both sitting in the back of the classroom  
  
"I know, but what can we do?" Randy responded  
  
"I think we should ditch next class, go crash back at my place" Dave suggested  
  
"Sure sounds good to me" Randy responded " Wanna see if Ric and Paul are intrested?"  
  
"Hey guys" Randy called out kicking the chair infrount of him so to get their attention  
  
"What" An angry Paul levesque replied  
  
"You and Ric fancy ditching the rest of class and crashing at Dave's place  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Ric said turning round to face Randy  
  
"Yea sure thing" Paul said  
  
"Paul,Ric turn round" The teacher, Mr foley ordered, Which they did  
  
(Classroom 202)  
  
Mr Bishoff was continuing his lesson while most of the students just take notes or talk with Matt and Rob doing the later option  
  
"So whats up with him then" Matt asked Rob pointing in John's direction  
  
"He wouldn't say, probably just got drunk" Rob replied, Matt laughed  
  
"Only John would do that the day before the new school term" Matt joked  
  
"Your right there" Rob agreed, Both started snikering  
  
"Something funny boys" Mr Bishoff yelled from the frount of the class causing the rest of the students to turn round as well  
  
"No" Rob and Matt replied  
  
"Well be quiet then" Mr Bishoff ordered, then continued he's lesson, the rest of the students went back to what they were doing as well, with Trish and Stacy continuing their conversation  
  
"What was that about?" Stacy asked  
  
"I think they were poking fun at John" Trish responded "Woah he looks awful"  
  
"What John Cena? He never looks awful" Stacy said  
  
"Take a look for yourself" Trish said  
  
"Wow your right, think he's ok?" Stacy asked concerned  
  
"He just looks hungover to me" Trish commented  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yea"  
(Clasroom 203)  
  
"Torrie" Dawn marie called  
  
"Yea" Torrie responded  
  
"You know those two over there" Dawn said  
  
"What Paul and Billy?" Torrie responded  
  
"Yea them, i think one of them has got there eye on you"  
  
"Really" Torrie responded and turned to look at them, Paul was taking notes from the whitebored while Billy was just resting his head on his desk "No there not"  
  
"I swear" Dawn Marie said "well they were a second ago"  
  
"Stop trying to make me paranoid would you"  
  
"But im not i swear"  
  
The conversation is soon ended when the bell rings signaling the end of the lesson and all the students file out the classroom  
  
"Thank god thats over" Dave Batista shouted  
  
"Yea lets get out of here while we have the chance" Paul suggested  
  
"Sounds great" Randy responed along with Ric and the four sped off down the corridoors knocking over anyone who was in the way  
  
"Hey watch it asshole" Matt shouted as Randy pushed pass him causing him to stop dead in his track along Paul,Dave and Ric  
  
"What you say Matt?" Randy shouted back  
  
"You heared me asshole" Matt shouted back at Randy who just gave a cocky smile before swinging a fist a Matt, which he barly avoided  
  
"You want a fight Randy you got it" Matt shouted taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor, by now all the students had stopped to watch  
  
"Just bring it hardy boy" Randy taunted  
  
"Hey Matt not here save it for later" John said as he and Rob tried to restrain him "The last thing we need is to be expelled"  
  
"I think he may have a point" Paul pointed out "Listen Randy we take care of this after school, and dont worry we got your back"  
  
"Ok then Hardy boy you and me after school" Randy challenged  
  
"Fine by me" Matt responded " Man i can't wait to smack that smirk off your so called pretty boy face"  
  
"I doubt it" Randy moncked then walked off with Paul,Ric and Dave  
  
"Don't threat man, we'll be right here to stop Dave,Paul and Ric getting involved" John said "Right Rob"  
  
"Yea man don't you worry about them you just focus on beating the shit out of Randy" Rob replied  
  
"That wont be hard" Matt said " Man im hungry lets grab some food"  
  
"Thats the best thing ive heard today" John responded "Lets go eat"  
  
Chapter 1 finshed Plz review and tell me what you think.  
  
There will be more people involved in later chapters and they will be longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note to JeffNo1girlAAF: yea having jeff invloved in the fight would be good and i did consider it but i have a much better idea for jeff who will appear in chapter 3 or 4. and thx to everyone else who reviewed.  
  
Its A High School Life  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
(Cafeteria)  
The huge cafeteria was now packed with students who were either queuing up for or already eating their lunch, with most of the talk based on what happened with Matt and Randy  
  
Matt,Rob and John were near the back of the cue,Dawn Marie and Torrie were somewhere in the middle Eddie Guerrero was at the drinks filling as many into his bag as possible while the lunchladys weren't watching, hoping to sell them off later, Trish and Stacy had already brought food and were now eating and talking, Billy had just brought some food with Paul just paying up for his lunch, and in the far corner were Nunzio and Johnny Stamboli who were taking bets on the upcoming fight between Matt and Randy.  
  
"Hey man" Paul said to Billy as he set his lunch tray on the table and took a seat opposite him and next to Rey mesterio  
  
"Hey Paul" Rey greeted, Billy just concentrated on his food  
  
"Hey Rey" Paul responded "You heard the big news"  
  
Hearing this Billy immediately turned his attention to Paul "Look i don't like Torrie ok" In a voice he wish wasn't so loud and got a few looks from the people on the next table  
  
"Yea you do" Paul responded "But that ain't the news"  
  
"So what is it then bud" Rey asked  
  
"Matt Hardy and Randy Orten are gonna be fighting it out after school" Paul responded  
  
"Wow really" Rey said  
  
"Yea, on the big Soccer field opposite the school"  
  
"Cool, I'd love Matt to shut that huge mouth of Randy's" Ray said  
  
"Yea me too" Paul said back to Rey then turning his attention to Billy "Billy will you just ask Torrie out and be done with it"  
  
"I don't like her" Billy responded  
  
"Come on man you don't gotta be afraid to admit it, were your buds here man" Rey said  
  
"Shut up you guys" Billy said back to Rey then got up and stormed out the cafeteria.  
  
"What's his problem" Rey asked Paul  
  
"He lacks some confidence after what happened to him in his last relationship" Paul answered  
  
"So what happened?" Rey asked  
  
"I can't say, sorry" Paul responded  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Man how much longer is this gonna take, im hungry" Matt complained  
  
"Dude relax were nearly there" Rob responded  
  
"Better get plenty down ya we want ya at full strength for the big fight" John said to Matt as they finally arrived at the food  
  
"Don't worry about me man" Matt responded as he grabbed a big ham and tomato roll from the shelf  
  
"But what about Paul,Dave and Ric if they get involved we'll be outnumbered" Rob informed the others as he took a Cheese and Onion roll from the shelf  
  
"We can take them" John responded confidently while grabbing a coke from the chiller unit  
  
"What being out numbered and not forgetting that animal Dave" Rob responded back  
  
"Stop being a wuss, anyway were only getting involved if they do ok"  
  
"Yea ok" Rob responded and payed for his food.  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ok as you know Randy Orten and Matt Hardy are gonna duke it out after school, now for those of you interested ill give you 3/1 odds on Matt winning without interference 6/1 for Randy, 10/1 on Matt with interference 2/1 on Randy, 20/1 that says one of them gets a broken nose 30/1 for a broken jaw, 75/1 that one of them will have either a broken arm or leg. 100/1 on any of them needing major plastic surgery after the bout any takers". Nuzieo yelled out. and several students crowded round them  
  
"Ok Johnny take this down $15 from Paul London $25 from Shannon Moore and Eddie guerrero 30$ From both bashams $45 from Rene Dupree and $50 From John Cena that Matt wins without interference, $50 From all three dudleys, $25 from Adam Copeland $20 from Paul wright,Shane helms and Gail Kim and $15 from Kurt Angle and Molly Holly that Randy wins without interference, Another $15 from Paul London and $25 from Shannon Moore that Randy gets a broken nose, $20 from Paul Wright and $50 from Spike that Matt gets a broken nose, You getting this Johnny" Nunzio asked  
  
Johnny just looked at Nunzio confused "Who's bet was after Paul Londons?" Johnny asked confused  
  
"Give me that" Nunzio said angrily snatching the book from Johnny "ill write it down you take the money off of people"

(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"I can't believe what happened with Matt and Randy" Stacy said excitedly  
  
"I know perhaps Matt can finally shut that loud mouth of Randy's, the so called answer to all womens problems" Trish responded  
  
"Yea" Stacy said though secretly she wished Randy would win  
  
"What up" Trish asked  
  
"Oh nothing" Stacy replied "You going to watch the fight after school"  
  
"I wouldn't miss Randy get the shit kicked out of him for anything" Trish replied back  
  
"You going to as well" Trish asked  
  
"Yea i guess" Stacy answered  
  
"What do you mean guess"  
  
"I mean yea"  
  
(School Field)  
  
"Come on Christian, give us your money" Spike Dudley threatened, with Buh Buh and D Von right behind him  
  
"But i don't have any i swear, don't hurt me" Christian pleaded  
  
"Stop lieing to me and give me your money" Spike again threatened and gave Christian a slap round the face  
  
"Look i don't have any money please leave me alone" Christian again pleaded  
  
"Buh Buh, D Von show Christian here what we do to liers like him" Spike ordered to Buh Buh and D' Von who went up to Christian and Buh Buh started punching Christian in the stomach while D Von held on to him eventully letting him go and letting Christian fall to the floor in tears, Spike approched and dived his hand into Christains pokcet and pulled out his wallet.  
  
"I thought you said you had no money" Spike shouted angrily at a tearful Christian, then proceeded to open the wallet and took the money from it which was about $30. then approached Christian again and grabbed his face.  
  
"If anyone finds out about this then the beating you just took will be a walk in the park compared to what we will do to you" Spike threaten then just shoved him aside and walked off with Buh Buh and D' Von close behind.  
  
(School field- the other side)  
  
Eddie Guerrero was standing under a banner which wrote Honest Eddie's cheap drink's  
  
"I'm gonna make a ton of money with this new idea of mine" Eddie said laughing to himself, he had made fliers advtising the drinks he would sell, which was about half the price of the one's he stole eairlier from the cafeteria, and placed one into every locker.  
  
"Eddie what are you doing now?" A female voice asked breaking his trial of thought  
  
"What" Eddie responded " Oh Nidia its you, what can i get for you"  
  
"Did you steal these Eddie?" Nidia asked  
  
"No" Eddie replied trying to put his innocent face on, Nidia saw right through it  
  
"You did though didn't you"  
  
"Ok easy there mamasita, no one need know ok look take a free drink ok"  
  
"You think this will stop me from telling" Nidia said  
  
"Ok ok what will stop you" Eddie asked, a small grin appeared on Nidia's face  
  
"You cut me in on this, and i won't tell" Nidia replied the smirk on her face now bigger  
  
"What no way, i busted my ass off getting these drinks and now im gonna lose some on it no way" Eddie replied angrily " Go ahead tell ill just denie it"  
  
"What about when they total up the cash register, the will relise that loads of drinks are missing, and you've been warned about this before so ill think they will believe me"  
  
"Ok ok you win ill cut you in" Eddie replied reluctantly giving in "How much"  
  
"Fifty percent" Nidia said  
  
"Fifty percent" Eddie shouted back "forget it"  
  
"You know you cant win here so just accept it" Nidia said  
  
"Ok fine" Eddie responded "I cant believe im doing this" Eddie said muttering under his breath  
  
Thats Chapter 2 finshed plz review, in chapter 3 the big fight. also if there is anyone you would like to see plz tell me and ill try and put them in.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Yay my ban is over, thanks to all who reviewed and to biddiebabe93 for pointing out that i spelt Orton wrong ill make the changes a bit later.  
  
It's A High School Life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Classroom 202)  
  
Mr Bishoff was away printing up copies of and upcoming test, leaving all the students alone to do as they wish, the classroom quieted down suddenly when the door thrashed open but it was only Chris Jerichio, the students went back to what their were doing and Chris went over to sit with John,Rob and Matt who were on a table for four, upon seeing Chris, John burst out laughing  
  
"Dude whats up" Rob asked, John just pointed behind him and continued laughing  
  
"Holy shit" Rob shouted and nudged Matt to look who burst out laughing at the sight  
  
"Hi guys" Chris welcomed his friends who were just laughing  
  
"Stop it" Chris shouted "I never asked for this it was that stupid barbers fault"  
  
John,Matt and Rob just continued laughing  
  
"Who was the barber, Stevie Wonder" John managed to spurt out then continued laughing  
  
"Shut it" Chris shouted angrily  
  
"Dude, were sorry it's just funny" Rob said apologetically "by the way where did you go? cause i don't wanna go there by mistake" then Rob started laughing again  
  
"Are you sure the guy used siccoirs? looks like a lawnmower to me" Matt said getting in his insult before laughing again  
  
"That's it, Fuck you guys i didn't come here to be insulted" Chris said angrily getting up and sitting in what was the only seat available, next to Molly Holly.  
  
"Dude i think we were to harsh on Chris then" Rob spoke out having finally stopped laughing  
  
"Nah" John responded "Besides he would of done the same if it happened to one of us"  
  
"John's right there Rob" Matt said " If it did happen to one of us no way would the king of insults be able to resist taking the piss"  
  
"Guess your right" Rob Responded "Do you think he knows about you and Randy?"  
  
"Yea we should tell him" Matt said getting up  
  
"Matt sit down I've got an easier way" John said pulling out his mobile phone and pressed several buttons "There done"  
  
"What did you put?" Matt asked  
  
"I just told him about the situation" John responded with a wiked grin on his face  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP the sound of someone receiving a text message filled the room, it was Chris Jericho  
  
"What does John want now" Chris said muttered to himself and look at the message which read  
  
**Hey Chris, sorry for making fun at you, but you gotta admit you would of done the same if it were us.  
Anyway read on Matt is having a fight at the end of school with Randy Orton and we could use your help if his worthless friends get involved, so you in or out? p.s have fun sitting with baldy (Referring to Molly there) why don't you go back to the barbers and donate the hair you lost to her lol.  
**  
Chris just fumed at the message," How dare they make fun of me" Chris muttered, he decided to keep them waiting for a reply and put the phone back in his pocket  
  
"What happened to your hair?" Molly asked Chris  
  
"Not another one" Chris muttered to himself before speaking up "Look it's got nothing to do with you alright"  
  
"Geez alright only asking no need to be techy" Molly replied  
  
"Anyway at least my hair is still better then yours" Chris insulted  
  
"You know i didn't do this it was that bitch Victoria" Molly shouted back at Chris  
  
"Yea that was pretty funny" Chirs said with a chuckle  
  
"Fuck you" Molly shouted  
  
"Hey Hey calm down, you know they say stress causes you to lose hair, oh wait that wouldn't matter to you would it" Chris insulted again giving another chuckle but was met with a slap by molly.  
  
"You fucking ass hole, all i did was ask you a question" Molly shouted  
  
"Hey calm down, look im sorry alright" Chris responded "Damn that hurt" Muttering to himself  
  
(Classroom 203)  
  
"My bet is on" Paul London said as he took his seat next to Billy and opposite Rey  
  
"You've put a bet on this fight?" Rey asked  
  
"Yep" Paul replied with a smile "$15 Matt wins and $15 Randy gets a broken nose"  
  
"Your sick" Billy said to Paul " You mean you could take pleasure from watching two people fight?"  
  
"You damn right" Paul responded "Also that's not the only thing i put a bet on"  
  
"What is it then?" Rey asked  
  
"I made a bet with Nunzio that Billy would be able to pull Torrie Wilson before the end of the year" Paul was then interrupted by an irate Billy Kidman  
  
"You did what" Billy shouted out and jumped out of his chair  
  
"Billy you feel the need to disturb the class?" Mr cole asked  
  
"No" Billy responded and sat back down "Why would you do that?" Billy asked  
  
"Look, denie it all you want but you fancy her, i was talking to Nunzio about this when i put my bet on and he said no way you could pull her so i made a bet with him" Paul responded  
  
"I'm not doing it" Billy said  
  
"Come on man i got $200 riding on this, plus me and Rey can help you get her cause we know you like her" Paul responded  
  
"Fine" Billy muttered  
  
"Dude, what you say" Paul asked, who did hear it he just wanted to hear it out loud  
  
"I said fine, lets do it" Billy replied louder  
  
"That's the way" Rey said and gave Billy a pat on the shoulder  
  
"Operation get Billy together with Torrie or O.G.B.T.W.T for short will be put into action tomorrow" Paul said excitedly " cheer up man this will be great"  
  
"I dunno, i just have a bad feeling about this" Billy replied  
  
(Classroom 200)  
  
"You sure Eddie" Nidia asked concerned over Eddie's latest sceme  
  
"Sure im sure girl, look just follow the plan" Eddie reassured Nidia  
  
"I dunno" Nidia replied  
  
"Look it's real simple, you cause the distraction while i steal the goods" Eddie said  
  
"Yea but stealing"  
  
"You make it sound so negative girl, look we supply goods to the people who can't afford those high price canteen price's" Eddie replied  
  
"But stealing" Nidia again said  
  
"It's family tradition, no wait a guerrero tradition" Eddie replied  
  
"That's the same thing" Nidia said pointing out Eddies mistake  
  
"Look i thought you wanted in on this, now you either help out or forget it" Eddie replied offering a ultimatum to Nidia  
  
"Okay then, but remember my half of the profits"  
  
"Don't worry girl i remember" Eddie ressured Nidia  
  
(Soccer Field)  
  
School had now finished and Matt,John,Rob and Chris quickly made their way to the soccer field where Matt would be fighting Randy Orton, around fifty students had also come to watch, most of who had bets on this, it had been five minutes and still Randy hadn't shown  
  
"Fuck sake where is he" Matt complained "I wanna get this over with, i have much better things to do"  
  
"Cool it man, he'll be here, he won't want to be branded a loser for the rest of the year" John responded  
  
"Guess your right, but he did say here after school" Matt replied  
  
"Dude, here he comes" Rob pointed out as Randy,Paul,Dave and Ric made there way over  
  
"I can make this easy on you Matt, just say you for fit and ill forget everything?" Randy said confidently  
  
"Fuck you Orton" Matt shouted back "you think i would cower out.. no chance"  
  
"Your fueneral then" Randy said then swung a fist at Matt which he easily avoided  
  
"Come on" Matt shouted and Randy swung another fist at Matt again Matt avoided and countered with a punch to the stomach  
  
"You call that a punch?" Randy taunted  
  
"I'm only just starting" Matt responded and successfully hit Randy on the jaw with a right hand and then another to the face causing a cut just below the eye.  
  
"Not so good looking now randy" Matt said and gave a laugh  
  
"My face, your gonna regret that" Randy shouted back and charged at Matt and taking him to the floor where he let loose several punches to the face and mid section and eventually being thrown off by Matt who was bleeding from the mouth and a cut on his forehead.  
  
"You bastard" Matt shouted while breathing hevaly  
  
Randy just gave a smile "You ready to give"  
  
"You wish" Matt responded and started throwing punches at Randy ho was doing the same  
  
"Dude there going toe to toe" Rob said to Chris and John  
  
"Thank you captain obvious" Chris responded then went back to concentrating on the fight  
  
"I think i underestimated you Matt" Randy said "But your still nothing"  
  
"Oh yea" Matt responding then ducked under a punch from Randy and gave him a punch of his own landing right on Randy's nose causing him to fall to ground.  
  
"I think you've got a broken nose their Randy" Matt taunted at Randy who's nose was now flowing with blood  
  
"We should help him" Dave said to Paul  
  
"No, leave him, he's nothing" Paul responded  
  
"You give" Matt asked Randy  
  
"No" Randy managed to spurt out and slowly got up but was soon knocked down with another punch from Matt  
  
"I think this is as good as over" Matt shouted out, Randy just stayed on the floor, and didn't bother getting up  
  
"Wise choise Orton" Matt said then turned and went to his friends  
  
"Man you kicked ass" John congratulated his friend  
  
"Here take some tissue and clean yourself up" Rob said handing Matt some tissue's  
  
"Guess Orton won't be a problem anymore" Chris said "Lets celebrate Matt's victory, my place is near and i got some cold one's in the fridge"  
  
"Sounds great" Matt responded taking the tissue from his mouth and all four walked off as did everyone else apart from Randy,Paul,Dave and Ric  
  
"What in the hell was that" Paul shouted at Randy who still hadn't gotten up  
  
"Well" Paul again shouted Randy didn't respond and just got up  
  
"Your a pussy, a weakling, a nothing, you don't deserve anything" Paul said to Randy in a evil voice and then punched Randy on the jaw, Randy fell back to the floor and Paul,Dave and Ric started kicking him for at least sixty seconds before leaving him a bloody mess on the grass  
  
"You can forget everything about us, as far as were concerned you no longer exist" Paul said before walking off along with Dave and Ric.  
  
Randy just laid there for a few seconds blood pouring from his nose,mouth and from two deep cuts on his face, he tried to stand but fell straight back down and gave a moan as he hit the ground.  
  
"You ok" a soft voice called to him  
  
"Whos their?" Randy asked "and no im not alright"  
  
"It's me Stacy, you need help?, my house is just down the road and i can fix you up"  
  
"Sure" Randy replied slowly getting to his feet  
  
"Here let me help you" Stacy said and supported Randy up by placing his arm round her  
  
"Thanks" Randy said  
  
"It's ok" Stacy replied "Lets go"  
  
Chapter 3 up would of been up sooner if not for banning me for a week.  
Hopefully i will have the next chapter up quickly unless i get banned again anyway Plz review 


	4. Chapter 4

It's A High School Life  
  
New People: Jeff Hardy Lita (AKA Amy Dumas) Eugene (AKA Nick Dinsmore)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
BRRRRRRRRRIIIIINGG the sound of the school bell ehcoed around the school and all the students went to their respective classrooms.  
  
All accept one. And that one was Rany Orton, he had debated all last night and all this mourning about wherever he should come in. Randy knew he would be ridiculed about losing the fight, but knew it would be worse if he didn't show. This is what eventually convinced him to go.  
  
Randy just stood their, right by the side of his classroom. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to face them, How could he? After what they had done.  
  
Randy just casted his mind to last nite and wished it hadn't ended  
  
(Last night)  
  
"Here take a seat on the couch" Stacy said helping Randy sit down " ill go get a the first aid kit and a cloth to clean you off" and Stacy then ran to the Kitchen  
  
"RANDY ORTON"  
  
Randy snapped back into reality "What" Randy replied in shock. It was the principal. Mr McMahon  
  
"You should be in class, get their right now" Mr McMahon shouted  
  
"Er yes. ok" Randy Replied and went into his classroom  
  
(Classroom 200)  
  
Randy looked around to Paul,Ric and Dave as he entered the classroom. they where all laughing at him to themselves, Randy just focused his attention back Mr Foley  
  
"And why are you late?" Mr Foley asked  
  
"No reason" Randy replied, not wanting to tell Mr Foley the truth  
  
"Then take your seat" Mr Foley ordered  
  
Taking a quick glance around the classroom Randy saw the empty seat next to Dave which he usually occupied.He couldn't sit there now. The only other seat available was also not to attractive. It was next to Nick Dismore.  
  
Randy sighed to himself knowing the seat he should take and went other and sat in the seat, next to Nick, startling him as he did so.  
  
Nick wasn't used to people sitting next to him. People usually avoided him. He wondered how to react to this.He also saw the cuts and bruises on Randy's face.  
  
"Randy" Nick finally spoke up  
  
Randy lifted his head from the table before speaking in an anoyed tone "What"  
  
Nick wondered if he should ask giving Randy's obvious bad mood. But he did so.  
  
"What happened to you?" Nick asked in a sympathetic tone  
  
"You mean you don't know" Randy replied. Nick shook his head. Randy thought if he should tell him or not.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you" Randy said choosing the latter option.  
  
(Classroom 203)  
  
"You ready Billy" Paul asked  
  
"Guys i don't know about this" Billy replied  
  
"Come on. You can do it" Rey said giving Billy some engorgement  
  
"I'm really not sure" Billy replied  
  
"I think were gonna have to start from a new angle" Paul spoke to Rey  
  
"How?" Rey replied  
  
"Hows this Billy. How about i go up to Torrie and ask her how she fells about you"  
  
"I think we should forget it" Billy replied  
  
"Come on man if you don't try your never gonna succeed" Rey said  
  
"Or how badly your gonna fail" Paul muttered to himself  
  
"What" Rey Said  
  
"Oh nothing" Paul replied "I'm just gonna ask Torrie about Billy wherever he likes it or not, then that $200 is mine" Paul spoke to himself  
  
(Cafeteria)  
  
Matt,John,Rob and Chris are now all eating lunch. With Matt showing the scars from his fight from yesterday.  
  
"I knew you could do it Matt" John said counting his winnings from the bet he made  
  
"Yea you sure showed Randy" Rob said  
  
The praise's Matt was receiving just went straight through him as he had much better things to be doing. Namely checking out the Girl who he had a crush on as long as he could remember, and wanted her to be his. Only problem was, she has a boyfriend. though Matt never let this get in the way before when he asked girls out. Only problem was, she was dating his brother Jeff. Who was now approaching him along with his girlfriend Amy.  
  
"Hey bro" Jeff welcomed as he took a seat next to his brother "  
  
"Hey Jeff,Amy" Matt replied  
  
"Heard you gave a Randy Orton a beating. Congrats man" Jeff said  
  
"Thanks man" Matt replied  
  
"Just sad i missed it, i got a bit tied up" Jeff said before whispering in Matt's ear "Literally" Jeff gave a huge grin after saying that and Amy just blushed after overhearing what Jeff said. Matt just felt sick to his stomach. But didn't show it.  
  
"Anyway gotta go catch you guys later" Jeff said  
  
"Yea bye" everyone replied  
  
"Dude what did Jeff whisper to you?" Rob asked  
  
"Oh nothing, look i gotta go ill see you later" Matt said not even bothering to think of an excuse  
  
"Ok then" Chirs finally spoke up confused about what just happened  
  
"Man i dunno what Jeff whispered but it totally freaked him out" John said  
  
"We'll fine out after lunch" Rob said who took a hand full of John's chips while he wasn't looking  
  
"Yea, guess so" John replied, then noticed the missing chips "Rob"  
  
"Wasn't me dude" Rob replied trying to put on his most angelic face  
  
"I'm going to hurt you one of these days Rob" John said punching Rob in the arm lightly, then noticed more of his chips missing "Chris"  
  
"What" Chris replied with a smile and a mouthful of food.

(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Sorry for it being short, been really short of time recently. I finally got round to putting Jeff and Lita into this, though they have only really been introduced. they will have much bigger parts in future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Note:Sorry for not updating.  
  
(Classroom 202)  
  
Trish was in the middle of a story about a cute guy she seen and spoke to at the shopping mall during lunch hour. Stacy was just resting her head on her arms pretending to listen, she knew where the story was going anyway, Trish was that predictable.  
  
"So like i said, i went up to this guy and introduced my self" Trish continued to ramble on  
  
"Trish, please shut up" Stacy mentally thought to her self, she was to polite to say it out loud. Instead Stacy casted her mind back to yesterday.  
  
(Last Night)  
  
Stacy return from the kitchen with the first aid kit in her hand  
  
"Hold still, this might sting" Stcay said  
  
That means it will randy said to himself, and braced for it. It did sting, but Randy did his best not to show it. He didn't' t want to look weak in front of Stacy, well weaker any.  
  
"There that wasn't to bad was it" Stacy said. Randy just shook his head gently, even doing that hurt.  
  
Stacy then put a plaster over the cut.  
  
(Classroom 202)  
  
"Stacy are you even listing ti me" Trish asked frustrated  
  
"What" Stacy replied, snapping out of her day dream.  
  
"I knew you you weren't listening"  
  
"Where the hell has Matt disappeared to?" Chris said aloud  
  
"Dunno. No one seems to of heard of him since lunch" Rob replied  
  
"Man this is boring" John said butting in  
  
"Well there's not much we can do about that now is there" Chris replied  
  
"I know, we just need some excitement" John said  
  
"How exactly?" Rob asked  
  
"A special bet" John replied  
  
"Special?" Chris asked confused  
  
"Yea where the loser makes a huge forfit" John replied  
  
"What the hell it might sound like fun" Rob said  
  
"That it man" John replied "Chris you in?"  
  
"Whats the bet" Chris asked  
  
"We'll come to that later" John replied  
  
"What about the forfit?" Chirs asked  
  
"The loser has to suduced shaniqua" John replied with a grin  
  
"WHAT" Chris shouted "No way im out"  
  
"Me too" Rob added  
  
"Cowards" John taunted  
  
"Fine im in" Chris said not wanting his ego to take a beating  
  
"Rob" John asked  
  
"Oh fine, im in too" Rob replied  
  
"The bet is on" John said.  
  
(Classroom 203)  
  
"Where's Billy man?" Paul asked Rey  
  
"He's disappeared" Rey replied  
  
"Well that was helpful" Paul said "Any idea where"  
  
"Nope" Rey replied  
  
"This is my chance" Paul said  
  
"For what?" Rey replied  
  
"To ask Torrie what she thinks of Billy"  
  
"Paul, your not" Rey said  
  
"Yea i am" Paul replied and got up and headed to Torrie Wilson who was sitting with Dawn Marie and Gail Kim  
  
"Hello ladies" Paul said with a smile  
  
"Hi" They all replied together  
  
"Torrie, can i speak to you alone" Paul asked  
  
"er ok" Torrie replied, who was getting urged on by Dawn and Gail.  
  
"So what do you want" Torrie asked  
  
"Im here to ask you about Billy" Paul replied  
  
"Billy Kidman?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"So what about Billy Kidman?" Torrie asked  
  
Paul wondered how to put this "What do you think of him"  
  
"What do you mean?" Torrie asked not totally sure what Paul meant  
  
"Do you fancy him, cause he fancies you rotten" Paul replied  
  
"And he was to afraid to ask me out"  
  
"In a nutshell yes" Paul replied " So do you"  
  
"No i don't" Torrie said  
  
"Ok then" Paul replied and went back to sit with Rey  
  
"So did he ask you out" Gail asked Torrie excitedly  
  
"Yea come on spill the beans" Dawn asked  
  
"No he didn't" Torrie replied sadly  
  
"What did he want then" Gail asked  
  
"He wanted to know if i would go out with Billy Kidman" Torrie replied  
  
"Im sure he will ask you out" Dawn said encouragingly  
  
"He won't now, not if Billy fancy's me, he's paul's best friend"  
  
(After school)  
  
"We made some good profit on that fight" Nunzio said happily  
  
"How shall we spend it" Johnny asked  
  
"Hey" an angry voice interrupted. It was Spike followed by Buh Buh and D'Von  
  
"We want our money" Spike asked  
  
"You bet on randy, and you lost" Nunzio reminded Spike  
  
"You didn't hear me, i want my money" Spkie demanded  
  
"Fuck you" Johnny yelled at Spike  
  
"Buh Buh, D'V on show them what happens to people who ignore me" Spike demanded  
  
"Johnny" Nunzio simpliy said, and Johnny hit D'Von with a powerful left hand to the face  
  
"Now i suggest you leave" Nunzio simply said  
  
"Your gonna regret this" Spike said, and left along with Buh Buh an a hurt D'Von.  
  
Matt was at home, sitting down on his chair watching T.V. He had gone home after seeing Jeff together with Amy. It made him sick seeing them together. It wasn't nothing to do with his brother. It was Amy. He had fancied her for ages but never did anything about. It had almost killed him when he saw his brother with Amy.  
  
Matt's train of thought was interrupted by the front door slamming. It was Jeff, and he looked mad.  
  
"Something wrong" Matt asked  
  
"Yea, Yea you could say that." Jeff replied paced across the floor like a caged animal.  
  
"So what's up" Matt asked  
  
"It's Amy, lately she just seems so distance and refuses to speak, and when i ask she gets all defensive, can you believe it" Jeff spoke angrily. Jeff stormed off angrily as he finished. 


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Sorry it took so long.  
  
It's A High School Life  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Matt Had one mission one hand today, and it wasn't passing any tests or anything to do with he's main group of friends, it wasn't even to rip it out of Randy, though that was on the to do list. He was here to see Amy to try and shed some light on the situation between her and his brother Jeff.  
  
So far it had been a total waste. No one seemed to know not even her closest friends, he had also checked out all of her usual hangouts but still no luck. "Dammit where could she be" Matt spoke to himself and sat himself on a bench, He had wanted to find her before school started and the chances of that happening were quickly fading.  
  
RRRRIIIINNNNNGG  
  
"Shit" Matt shouted to himself. "I know ill check her classroom after our lesson" Matt made his plan and dashed off to class.  
  
(Classroom 202)  
  
"So the bet is final" John asked  
  
"Yea" Rob and Chris replied together. the bases of the bet were as followed. After school they would all go to John house where by each person would partake as many shots of cod liver oil as possible with whoever giving up first or being sick first loses, Which that person has to date Shaniqua.  
  
"Shall we get Matt in on this" Rob asked  
  
"Hell ya we are" John replied  
  
"Thats if he shows up" Chirs butted in. And as if by magic Matt burst through the door  
  
"Well speak of the devil" John said as Matt made his way towards them and took his seat  
  
"Hey Matt" John greeted  
  
"Hey John, Hey guys" Matt replied  
  
"So Matt you want in our little bet" Chris asked  
  
"What bet?" Matt replied  
  
"This" John answered and passed Matt the paper which had the bet written on it an was signed by John,Chris and Rob  
  
"This is a joke right?" Matt replied  
  
"Nope" John answered back.  
  
"If you think im in on this then you got another thing coming"  
  
"You scared?" Chris asked  
  
"Fuck you Chris, it's just i have more important ways of spending my time" Matt replied  
  
"Whatever" Chris said  
  
"Man im gonna feel sorry to the one that loses, im mean Shaniqua" Matt said, shuddering as he said Shaniqua  
  
"I know" John replied "Im gonna feel bad for one of these two as well"  
  
"Hang on, what makes you so sure of not losing?" Rob asked  
  
"Because im John Cena" John replied prompting Matt,Chris and Rob to roll there eyes  
  
(Classroom 203)  
  
"What's up with you" Rey asked Paul  
  
"Im just thinking of a way Torrie could Fall for Billy" Paul replied  
  
"Forget it, it's over she don't like him"  
  
"Forget it, how can we when this is our friend were on about"  
  
"Really, cause i assumed you only wanted it for the bet you made"  
  
"Well that too" Paul replied  
  
"Just cut your losses and move on" Rey said  
  
"No, i have one more plan" Paul replied  
  
"What is it" Rey asked  
  
"You'll find out when i execute it" Paul replied  
  
"I have a strange feeling this is gonna end very bad" Rey answered back  
  
"Hey, my plan is foolproof" Paul defended  
  
"Remember when you last said that" Rey asked  
  
"Ok, one mistake, no one's perfect. But trust me this will work" Paul replied.  
  
(Classroom 200)  
  
"Right, you guys know the plan right?" an angry Spike Dudley asked Buh Buh and D'von  
  
"Yea, those two Italian bastards will pay" a psyche up Buh Buh rep lied  
  
"There gonna feel it alright" D'von said  
  
"Good, that will teach them never to mess with the dudley boys" Spike said angrily  
  
(Classroom 203)  
  
"What an i going to do?" Torrie asked her friends  
  
"Look, there's not alot you can do, so your just gonna have to tell him" Dawn answered  
  
"But Billy likes me and wouldn't like it if Paul went out with me"  
  
"Look it's a risk your just gonna have to take" Gail said  
  
"I don't know. What if he rejects me?"  
  
"Like Gail said it's a risk you must take, even if it might end up in rejection" Dawn answered  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes" Gail and Dawn answered together.  
  
( After School )  
  
After trying all day in vain to find Amy, Matt finally succeed  
  
"Amy" Matt called, running to catch up with her, Amy sighed  
  
"Look if this about Jeff im not interested" Amy said  
  
"Well, it is as a matter of fact" Matt was cut off by Amy  
  
"And i said if it was about Jeff then im not interested" She turned to walk off but was grabbed on the arm by Matt "Let go"  
  
"Look just listing to me" Matt pleaded  
  
"Fine" Amy replied  
  
"What is up with Jeff?" Matt asked  
  
"Alot of things" Amy replied  
  
"Do you know why he was angry yesterday?" Matt asked  
  
"We had an argument ok" Amy replied angrily  
  
"What about?" Matt asked  
  
"Look who are you to put all these questions to me, look whats going on is between me and Jeff ok, you have nothing to do with it" Amy shouted back angrily and then stormed off  
  
Matt's first instinct was to go after her but he thought he better let her cool off first.

(Chapter 6 finshed)

This is more of a build up chapter for whats gonna happan in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Today history was made. Nothing major, but it was something. Paul London was at School early, really early. He was here to give it one more shot at getting Billy and Torrie together and collect his $200. 

So far though there was no sight of Torrie. She did arrive early some days, but it seemed that today wasn't one of the days. Paul was on verge of giving up when he saw Gail Kim, one of Torrie's friends.

"She must know" Paul thought to himself "Gail" Paul shouted out

"Oh Paul it's you, what do you want?" Gail answered

"You wouldn't know where Torrie is would you?" Paul asked

Does he not relise Torrie doesn't like Billy. Gail mentally thought before answering "I think she's in the library"

"Thanks, Oh one more thing. If your not busy do you fancy going out with me sometime"

"What did he say?" Gail panicked to herself "What should i do? he is kinda cute, but what about Torrie? She would kill me"

"I dunno" Gail answered

"How come" Paul asked. He looked disappointed

Gail thought of the first thing she could "I don't think i could, i knida like someone else" It's wasn't a complete lie, she did have her eye on someone, but now it would be complected. It was Rey Mesterio, Paul friend.

Paul accepted defeat, and continued on for the library.

School still had ten minutes before starting, several of the students had now arrived. Including Matt and Jeff who were sitting on one of the many benches round school

"I can't believe she dumped me" Jeff said. The sadness in his voice clearly visible

Matt had found out about it last night. What a night that was. Lets just say Jeff's room won't be the same again

"Look im off now, you gonna be fine Jeff?" Matt asked. Jeff nodded. Matt knew he shouldn't go, but the bell had already rung five minutes ago.

(Classroom 201)

Jeff wandered in to the classroom. He was late, but he didn't care what with all the circumstances

"Jeff Hardy, your late" the teacher, Mr long shouted, as Jeff entered. Jeff gave no response.

"Take your seat, your in Jackie and Rico's group"

Jeff shuddered at that name, and looked up to see a huge grinning Rico. Jeff shuddered once more and made his way over to the table.

"Hello there Jeffro" Rico greeted

"Im gonna warn you once Rico, don't call me that" Jeff replied angrily

"Hey Jeff" Jackie greeted.

"Hey" Jeff replied. maybe sitting here ain't so bad Jeff thought to himself, That is until he felt a hand on his knee.Jeff's face went white, and turned to see Rico smiling flirting at him. Jeff was speechless. Never had he been so freaked in his life, he finally got the courage to speak.

"Rico, get your hand away from my knee" Jeff whispered. The last thing he needed was for anyone to know what was happening

"Sure" Rico replied. The huge grin still on his face

"So what are we doing?" Jeff asked. Then felt a hand on his knee again

"Rico what did i just say" Jeff whispered loudly

"Not me" Rico replied. Jeff turned to Jackie who was smiling towards him. Jeff smiled back as he felt the hand go to his crotch area.Then saw something that shocked him even more. Jackie's hands were on the table, and the hand was still on his crotch. Jeff's smile quickly faded as he noticed it was again Rico toching him. With that Jeff bolted from his seat and out the door.

(Classroom 202)

"The bet draws ever nearer, hope you two ain't having second thoughts" John said

"Don't worry im not" Chris replied

"Same here" Rob replied. Just then Matt walked in.

"Matt your late" Mr bishoff shouted angrily

"Thank you captain obvious" Matt replied

"You want to go to the principal Matt?"

"Not really" Matt replied

"Then shut up, and sit" Mr Bishoff ordered, which Matt did

"Why you so late then Matt" Chris asked

"Some trouble with Jeff" Matt replied

"What did he rub out of hair dye?" John joked

"No. He was dumped by Amy" Matt replied

"Shit man." Rob said "Hes' taken it pretty bad i take it?"

"Yeah of corse" Matt replied sarcastically "He trashed his roomed"

"Well at least it will be worth more now" John Joked. Matt shot him a death glare "To soon?" John said.

(Lunch Time)

"Now remember, Nunzio and Johnny always come here at lunch, so were gonna hide in these bushes and jump them when they arrived. Got it" Spike said

"Yeah got it" Buh Buh rep lied

"Yea. then we smash their faces up" D'Von said

"Exactly" Spike replied "Now hide there on their way"

All three Dudley lie in wait as Nunzio and Johnny approched, totally unaware of what was happanding untill it was to late and they were jumped.

Buh Buh wen t to work on Johnny, punching him several times in the face and gut, while D;von and Spike attacked Nunzio by constantly kicking and stomping on him, eventually leaving them both in a bloody mess.

"This is what happens when you mess with the dudley's" Spike shouted to Nunzio and Johnny, who were both out cold

(After School)   
(John's House)

"Ok I've made twenty shots each of cod liver oil that should be enough, Let the bet begin" John said, then quickly downed a shot "Come on you two"

Chris looked sick to his stomach as he watched John do his second and Rob his first. He knew he had to do one or he would lose "Here it goes" Chris mentally thought and down it. It was disgusting. He felt like puking already, but the thought of the sacrifice kept him going.

"Come on guys I've done five already" John taunted

"Tell that to Chris" Rob replied as he downed hi fourth. Chris was still on two, and looking sick.

"Come on Chris you gotta do at least two more" John said

Chris quickly downed his third shot, but it was to much and was sick

"We have a loser" John said, as Rob busrt out laughing

"Fuck sake" Chris cursed under his breath

"Unlucky man" Rob said trying to contain his laughter

"Well we'll get the arrangements sorted and by tomorrow you will be on a date with the amazon woman herself shaniqua" John said

> > > > > > > > > > > >

Where has the time gone? anyway seriously sorry about this it is very late. also i wonder about changing some of it due to some of the WWE superstars in my story have been released, but then i thought fuck it ill keep it as it is.

expect an update sometime before Christmas. Yep thats how long in giving myself for the next chapter as I'm going to be busy with other things.


	8. Chapter 8

It's A High School Life 

Chapter 8

(Before School)  
"RANDY" Stacy shouted at the top of her voice upon seeing Randy Orton

"Oh Stacy, it's you" Randy said, as he turned around

"Where have you been these last few days?" Stacy asked " i haven't seen you in ages"

"Just been at home" Randy answered

"But why?"

"You know why Stacy. So don't going thinking you don't" Randy responded angrily

Stacy's face saddened

"Sorry. i shouldn't take my angry out on you" Randy appolagized

"Whatever, im going to class" and with that stacy stormed off

"Hey your back" A all to familiar voice said. Randy turned to see Paul,Dave and Ric behind him

Randy sighed "Looks like it" Randy replied asPaul,Dave and Ric approached Randy.

"Look we can do this the easy or the hard" Ric said

"What the hell does that mean?" Randy asked

"Looks like his brains are still scrambled from the beating we gave him" Dave said with a smirk

"Look, what Ric is on about is that we can make your life a living hell for the rest of the school year. Thats the hard way. The easy way, you stay the hell away from us and not let another living sole know what happened a few days ago got it" Paul said

"Yeah" Randy replied. Knowing the last thing he needed was another beat down.

"See told you it would be easy" Paul said to Ric and Dave, but still loud enough for Randy to hear it.

* * *

(Before School)  
Life for Jeff was still bad. Let's just say he wasn't still over getting dumped by Amy yet. The bell had already rung, but Jeff couldn't care less. It also ment sitting next to Rico again, and after yesterday it was the last thing he wanted. 

"Hey Jeff" Said a female voice. Jeff looked up and saw Jackie looking at him

"Hey Jackie" Jeff responded

"Why ain't you in class?" Jackie asked

"I could ask the same question" Jeff responded

"I came looking for you after you didn't turn up" Jackie answered

"Really?" Jeff asked "Yeah. I was worried, your friends said you were a bit depressed after your split with Amy" Jackie answered

"Well, i haven't been in the right frame of mind i must admit"

"I know how you must feel, but moping about it won't change a thing"

"Easy for you to say you ain't just been dumped"

"That's not totally true" Jackie said, taking a seat next to Jeff

"What, you were dating someone?" Jeff asked

"Yea didn't you know" Jackie replied

"No. Who with?" Jeff asked

"Charlie Haas" Jackie responded. Jeff burst out laughing.

"What" Jackie shouted

"Charlie Haas? Your kidding right?" Jeff blurted out before laughing some more

"Yea"

"Why would someone like yourself go out with him?" Jeff asked

"Well he's sweet, at least i thought he was" Jackie replied

"Hang on. This sounds like he dumped you for someone else"

"How'd you know" Jackie asked

"Instinct" Jeff replied. Jackie gave him a look. "Al right i saw him and Dawn Marie in the bushes happy"

"No" Jackie replied

"What about the whole not moping about it as it won't change anything speech you gave?" Jeff asked

"Yea well thats a loud of crap isn't it"

" I dunno im feeling a bit happier now" Jeff said

"Thats great consolation" Jackie replied

"Look you were right, why mope about it. Lets just get on with our own live's, fuck those guys" Jeff said

"Yea, i guess. Now we better get to class before they throw the book at us" Jackie replied

"Then lets go"

* * *

(Classroom 202)  
The classroom were busy coping an endless about of work from the blackboard Mr Bishoff was writing on, all except Matt,John and Rob of corce. 

"So let me get this straight" Matt said, trying his hardest not too laugh . "Chris is going on a date with Shaniqua tonight"

"Yep" John replied. Matt burst into laughter.

"Something funny Matt" An angry Mr bishoff asked

"No" Matt replied

"Then shut up" Mr Bishoff ordered

"Then where's Chris?" Matt asked

"Dunno ain't seen him yet" Rob replied

"He will, he better" John said "No way is he getting out of this"

"He ain't gonna turn up" Matt said

"He will, oh he will" John replied

"What makes you so sure?" Rob asked

"We are not missing out on a laugh like this, He will do it even if i have to force him to" John replied, as the door swung open and Chris entered.

"Hello Casanova" John greeted, as Chris took his seat. Matt and Rob started laughing

"Yea, you guys can shut up" Chris said angrily

"Im supprised you turned up" John said

"So am i. But i thought you'll probably come round my house and force me to do it anyway" Chris replied

"Damn straight"

"So what is the paln exactly?" Matt asked

"Well, me and John wrote a letter to Shaniqua from Chris telling her that he fancied her and to meet him at the cinema after school" Rob replied

"WHAT" Chris shouted "You told that amazon women that i fancied her"

"Yea" Rob replied, with a huge grin on him. Chris just sighed and put his head on his desk

"It could be worse Chris" John said "How"

"You could be Christian"

"True"

* * *

(Lunchtime)  
Over across the far corner of the field, far from the rest of the students. A banged up and bandaged Nunzio and Jhonny Stamboli were plotting a revenge attack on the Dudleys, for what they did yesterday. 

"Right Johnny, ive called some of my old friends i used to know, and there gonna pay this school a visit tomorrow, where we will show those bastard dudleys not to mess with us"

"I say we go up to them now, and pow" Johnny responded

"Now while that is a good idea, you know that we are in no condition to do that"

"I couldn't give a damn, im gonna get them now" Johnny shouted angrily, and getting up

"Johnny calm down this will only lead you to get another beat down" Nunzio replied. Hoping this would stop him

"Fine. But tomorrow.... POW"

* * *

(Classroom 203)  
"Billy i got a new plan" Paul London said to Billy 

"No" Billy answered

"What do you mean no?" Paul asked

"I mean im not going through with one of your plans" Billy replied

"Come on man, ill garuantee you will get together with Torrie" Paul pleaded

"No, the last time i went with one of your plans to get me hooked up with a girl i was humiliated in front of the whole school" Billy replied.

"That was like three years ago, come on man"

"No. If im ever gonna get Torrie to like me im gonna do it myself"

"Sure you don't want my help" Paul asked

"No, Nor your Rey"

"What i do?" Rey asked

"Nothing. Im just saying i don't need your help either.

* * *

Chapter 8 finished. Got it up earlier than i thought i would. expect chapter 9 in the next 2 weeks with new superstars in as well. 


	9. Chapter 9

It's A High School Life

Chapter 9

(Classroom 202)

"Hey lover boy" John greeted as he sat down next to Chris

"Fuck you John!" Chris responded "after a night like last night the last thing i need is you making fun. It was bad enough that you followed me round all night"

"Hey, we had to make sure you did it" Rob said, joining the conversation

"Well i did, so now can we just drop it" Chirs said, his anger starting to show

"So, Chirs, did you, you know... get any" Matt asked

"Matt... SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chris Shouted

"Woah.. calm down" Matt replied "I only asked because i never came"

Don't worry Matt, we'll show you the tape tonight" Rob said

"Tape?" Chris asked, his anger rising again

"Rob you idiot, I thought we agreed not to tell Chris" John replied

"Tape?" Chris said again

"Yea well you know" John replied

"No i don't" Chris said

"Well.. i thought it would be a laugh" John replied

"A laugh?" Chris asked

"Calm down dude, it's not like were gonna show everyone" Rob ensured Chris

"Yea you know... just Matt here, and Jeff...maybe more" John said

"Fuck you guys, im going home" Chirs said getting up and leaving

* * *

(Classroom 203) 

"Yo Billy" A voice called as he entered the classroom. It was Paul

"Hi man" Billy replied

"Guess who's finally back" Paul said

"Who?" Billy said, still half asleep, not realizing the answer was right infrount of him

"Kendrick's back" Rey said, from the opposite side of the table

"Well it's about time" Billy mumbled

"Thanks for the warm welcome Billy" Brian said sarcasticly

"Sorry" Billy apologized "I had a rough night, so you feeling better now?"

"That's more like it" Brian said, who's smile had now returned "so Paul told me about your little obsession with Torrie"

Hearing that Billy shot Paul a look of death, while Paul was barely containing a laughter

"Im not obsessed" Billy Protested

"Ok i may of exaggerated a bit" Paul said " But denie it all you want, we know you want her"

"Don't be ashamed Billy" Brian said " I can help you with this, unlike those two who will just give you bad advice"

"Hey" Paul and Rey said in unison

The Blond just shot a innocent look towards Paul and Rey before continuing

"Trust me, ill be much better help than them"

* * *

(Cafeteria stockroom) 

"Eddie im not sure about this" Nidia said.

"Don't worry mamasita, everything will go to plan" Eddie reassured

About two hours ago Eddie had come up with, what he called a flawless plan. All it involved was them sneaking through the cafeteria back door and grabbing any drinks they come across.

"Eddie I think we should leave" Nidia said

"Are you kidding? We only got half a bag full" Eddie replied

"But what if someone comes?" Nidia asked

"That's what i got Chavo for. He will warn us if anybody comes" Eddie answered

"I just have a bad feeling, that someday were gonna get caught" Nidia said worryingly

"You can always break up the partnership" Eddie suggested

"Your not getting rid of me that easily Eddie" Nidia reassured

"Damn. And i thought that would work" Eddie said

"What's taking so long" Chavo called

"Hang on Chavo, we nearly have a full bag" Eddie called back

"Were coming now, is there anybody in sight?" Eddie asked, some five minutes after last speaking

"Nope. All clear" Chavo replied

"Let's go" Eddie said to Nidia, then shouted to Chavo "Start the car, were taking our prize home"

* * *

" So where is this back up you were on about?" Johnny asked 

" Don't worry he'll be here." Nunzio replied

Class was in full swing but the duo of Nunzio and and Johnny were at the front gates awaited Nunzio's back up.

" Here he comes" Nunzio spoke as a car pulled up to the front gate and a guy with a leather jacket and hat came out and approached them

" Johnny, I'd like you to meet an old friend, this is big Vito."

" Hiya." Johnny said, shaking the hand of Vito

" So what's this problem you having Nunzio." Vito said

" Well it's with these three punks known as the Dudleys."

" So you want me to help you take them out?"

" You damn right."

" Lets do it."

* * *

He was about half an hour late, but what did it matter, in a few weeks he would be ruling this school, just like the last one he was at. He approached the door of classroom 201 and burst in, causing a quick shock to the teacher Mr.Long and causing a few fits of giggling between the classroom. 

" You must me the new student." Mr. Long said

" That's right," the arrogant look never left his face

" Your Chris Masters, right."

" Yeah."

" Well take a seat at back."

Chris did and took the only available seat.

" Dude, what the fuck." Chris said, staring right at the afro next to him.

" Don't insult Carlito, that's not cool."

Chris just shook his head and rested his head on his desk, meanwhile Carlito went back to work.

* * *

2 weeks, 14 months, whats the difference, the important thing is that a new chapter is up, now a lot of things has happened since I last updated, mainly being the amount of releases. Now while a lot will probably be worked out some like, Jeff, Jericho, Eddie, will stay, and newer people will work them selves in, just like Carlito and Masters in this chapter. 

Well I've gone on for long enough now so all I can say is please review and I'll try not to take 14 months next time


End file.
